Snowstorm
by OkayDokey33
Summary: Ven can't believe that Fuu is "indifferent" to Christmas, so he sets up a plan to change all that, but what happens when everything goes terribly wrong?


Note: The second Christmas special I've made, and what do you know, it's fluff. …Christmas fluff… even though it's way too late to be doing a Christmas fic… this thing took too long for me to make… then again, I guess it was good practice for love stories… I'd better get started with my other stuff, before my break ends. Enjoy your fluff.

* * *

"Fuu!"

Fuu turned around to see Ventus, or Ven for short, waving his arms wildly and running towards her. She waited patiently as he caught up with her, tired and out of breath.

"Tired?" Fuu asked.

Ven shook his head. "No… I'm okay." He beamed at her. "For you, I'd run a thousand miles!"

Fuu wasn't impressed. "Corny," she stated simply.

Ven frowned. "Aw, come on! That was at least a nice thing to say!"

Fuu folded her arms together, and said stoically, "Nice? Yes. Thoughtful? No. Clever?" she gave him a toss of her hair, "Not even."

A flabbergasted Ven could only watch as she started to continue her walk to school. After a moment of staring, he finally regained his composure and ran after her. "Aw, come on! You have to admit, that was a little thoughtful and clever!"

Fuu continued walking and, to make things harder on Ven, refused to even look at him. "Hmph."

Ven sighed. He should have been used to it by now. They've been dating for a while now, and despite the fact that he knew that Fuu can be affectionate at times, he kept on forgetting that Fuu was a no-nonsense girl, a girl with attitude, a disciplinarian. And those types of girls weren't into corny stuff, which was bad for him, because according to his twin brother, Roxas, he was full of that stuff.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry!" he apologized with a laugh, "But can you really blame me? It's almost Christmas!" he said, stretching his arms wide to indicate all the snow and Christmas decorations around them, "And you have to admit, Christmas is one of the corniest times of the year!"

Fuu stopped dead in her tracks, and said quietly, without looking at Ventus, "I guess."

Ventus let out a laugh. "See? Even you have to agree to that!" He sighed. "Christmas is the best isn't it?"

Fuu just looked at the ground. "Another day."

Ven couldn't believe his ears. "What? Christmas isn't just another day of the year! It's special!"

Fuu shook her head. "Another day," she insisted, and continued her walk.

Ven was trying his best to keep up with her and talk to her at the same time. "Aw, come on! Even atheists don't believe that Christmas is just SOME day!" A horrific thought came into his mind. "You don't… HATE Christmas… do you?" he asked weakly.

Fuu shook her head again. "No." She pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth and then put her hands into her pockets. "Indifferent," came the muffled response.

They had just reached their school. "Why?" Ventus asked frantically.

The bell rang. "See you," Fuu said quietly as she quickly went to her first class.

Ven could only watch as she faded from view. He didn't know how long he stood there, but it was apparently long enough for Hayner, Pence, and Roxas to run right past him.

Roxas did a double take. "You know you're going to be late for class if you keep standing there, right?"

Ven shook his head wildly to get out of his trance. "Oh, right," he said absentmindedly. As he and his brother started running to their classes, Ventus asked, "So, why are you so late?"

"Ah…" Roxas thought for a moment, "Pence wanted us to investigate a "wonder" of Twilight Town."

Ventus raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"There was nothing there. We had to wait for the train, than wait for the train to get back to the station, then run all the way back here. And let's just say that Pence needed to take a breather and it didn't feel right to leave him behind." Ventus gave a little laugh.

They kept on running for a little bit before Ven slowly stopped in his tracks. Roxas, wondering what was going on with his brother, slowly stopped too. He waited for a moment, to see if Ventus was going to start a conversation, but when he didn't, sighed, and asked, "Something wrong?"

Ventus hesitated for a moment before asking, "Why do you think someone wouldn't like Christmas?"

Roxas stared at his brother for a moment before sighing, scratching the back of his head, and answering, "I don't know man. Maybe they're just a scrooge."

"Fuu is not a scrooge!" Ventus quickly clapped his hands over his mouth.

Roxas let out a small laugh. "So it's Fuu we're talking about, huh?" Ventus embarrassingly nodded. "Why?"

Ven shook his head. "I don't know, she just doesn't."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not overreacting?" Ven was known for doing that.

Ven thought for a moment. "Well… she actually said that she was "indifferent" to it, but…" Ventus shrugged, "if you're indifferent to Christmas, then you aren't really enjoying it, right? And if you're not enjoying it then you don't like it right?"

Roxas shrugged. "It depends."

Ventus nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does."

More silence. Roxas scratched his head out of the awkwardness of the moment before saying, "I don't know, maybe she had a bad Christmas experience of something."

Ventus put his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Maybe." He turned to his twin. "What should I do about it?"

Roxas sighed, "Really man? I mean, I know I've said that she was cool and all, but we're not THAT close. I don't know her THAT well. "

"Yeah, but I'm technically asking you for relationship advice, and it makes since to ask you because you've got a girlfriend." Ven thought for a moment. "Who are you dating again? Namine or Xion?"

Roxas covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I don't know. It's complicated."

"Oh." More awkward silence, before Ven asked, "So what should I do about it?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Once in a while, you really can't do anything about it, you know?"

Ventus shrugged. "I guess."

Roxas wasn't really satisfied with the answer, but it would have to do for now. He looked behind him. "This is my class." He waved goodbye to his brother. "See ya."

Ven waved back. "Yeah, see ya." When the door closed behind his brother, Ventus realized something… he wasn't in his class, and the bell was going to ring any-

The bell rang. "Great," Ventus thought. "I'm late for my first class and I'm standing in the middle of the hallway like an idiot. If I'm not careful-"

"Stop right there chicken wuss!"

Ventus groaned. He turned around slowly to find Siefer, arms crossed, evil smirk on his face, and wearing his Hall Monitor badge. Ventus sighed. "This cannot be happening," he muttered to himself.

"Oh, it's happening alright!" Seifer took out his pen and notepad. He shook his head. "Tisk tisk Ventus. You've being a naughty boy right now, wouldn't you say? Ditching your first class?"

"I'm not ditching! I'm just late!"

"Really?" Seifer looked back up from his notepad, an amused expression on his face. "Because last time I checked, your first class is at the OTHER side of the building."

Dang it, he was right. "I just… didn't pay attention to where I was going, alright?"

Seifer laughed. "That's no excuse." He wrote something on his notepad and tore off the page. He handed it to Ventus.

Ventus read the small piece of paper. His eyes grew wide. "After school detention for one week?!" He looked at Seifer. "Over something as little as being late for class?! That's insane!"

Seifer raised his hands in protest. "I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." He gave Ventus an evil grin. "Now get to class before I make it two weeks."

Ventus let out an angry huff before complying. Before he got far however, he stopped for a moment and asked, "Hey, Seifer?"

A frown appeared on Seifer's face. "What?"

Ventus hesitated for a moment, before finally asking, "Do you know why Fuu doesn't like Christmas?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow at this. "Shouldn't you ask her yourself?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"I don't think I'll be getting any answers from her." Ven said, now looking at Seifer straight in the eye from where he was.

Seifer glared at him. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to help her like Christmas again."

"And why should I care about what you want to do?"

"Because… she's your friend too."

Seifer looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, before finally muttering, "Her parents."

"Her parents are the reason why she doesn't like Christmas?"

Seifer scratched his head in frustration. "Well, yes, but at the same time, no. It's more what they didn't do then what they did wrong." Seifer put his hands in his pockets and said with his back facing Ventus, "Her family doesn't celebrate Christmas on Christmas. Because of her parents' jobs, they're working non-stop. They just couldn't find a time to celebrate Christmas on Christmas day, you know? But she used to tell us when we were kids that after Christmas, for a weekend or something, her family would go into the mountains and rent a cabin there. They'd just stay in that cabin for the entire weekend. Just turn off their phones and hang out, no distractions. They'd just play in the snow, drink some hot chocolate, sit close to the fire, that kind of stuff." Seifer paused, rubbed his eyes, and continued, "But then, her parents got promotions… or something, I forget, and because of that, they could never find the time to go back?" Seifer scratched his nose for a second before saying, "You know, after she told us about that, I remember every Christmas after that I'd always get a phone call from her, and she'd be like 'Seifer. Hang out?' and I'd be like, 'Are you crazy? It's Christmas, enjoy yourself! You don't need me to tell you that, do you?', and then she'd say, 'Yeah. Sorry.'. Now that I think about it, I guess she didn't really have anyone to celebrate Christmas with, huh?"

"Spending Christmas all by yourself," Ventus said to himself, trying to absorb the idea. It seemed impossible to him. Christmas was one of those holidays that almost required people to spend time with each other.

Siefer shrugged. He crossed his arms again and said, "You got your answer. Now get to class before I seriously consider doubling your detention." He started to walk away.

"Seifer!" Ven cried. Seifer stopped for a moment. "Thank you!"

Seifer smirked, raised a hand over his head, and said, "Whatever."

Ven smiled as he walked away. "Well what do you know? He can be a nice guy when he wants to be," Ven thought to himself. A look of determination spread across his face. "Okay, now that I have a better understanding of the situation, it's time for me to give Fuu some Christmas magic."

* * *

"Ven!" Fuu cried.

Ven turned around to see Fuu had stopped hiking up the mountain. It was December 23rd. He had called Fuu the day before, and told her to pack a backpack full of winter clothes. When she asked why, Ven had said that it would be a surprise. And how surprised she was when he had led her to a mountain and told her that they were going to hike it! "What?" he asked, as innocently as he could.

Fuu put her hands on her hips. "Enough."

Ven raised an eyebrow. He could usually understand her pretty well, but this one was a little vague. "Enough what?"

Fuu crossed her arms, obviously annoyed. "Of this," she specified.

Ven couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean you've "had enough of this"?" Yeah sure, Fuu would much rather read a good book than go hiking up a snowy mountain during winter carrying large backpacks, but it wasn't impossible for her either. Heck, she was arguably the most athletic girl in school, to the point where many people thought that that was the reason why she was part of Seifer's gang.

Fuu pointed at the ground. "Reason. Now."

Ven cringed. He was hoping that she wouldn't ask that question, because how else can you justify hiking a snowy mountain, with snow coming down, wind blowing everywhere, carrying large backpacks, without any snowboards, skis, or any other winter sports equipment?

"Um… well… ha ha," Ven thought frantically for a good lie, "I wanted to show you the view, ya' know?" Seriously? Geez. Well, too late to go back now. "I was hoping that the view from the top of the mountain would convince you to like Christmas. Christmas-like scenery, ya' know?" He laughed nervously.

Fuu rolled her eyes and pointed at him. "Rai?"

Ven looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry, I'll stop talking like Rai."

Fuu pointed at her head. "Rai?"

Ven looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Logic. Plan. Thoughtfulness." Fuu counted each one with her fingers. "Rai's mentality."

Ven laughed. "That was kind of funny."

"Ven!" Fuu scolded.

"What?! You made the joke!"

Fuu pointed at the ground again. "Explain," she said firmly.

Ven cringed. Fuu had seen plainly through his lie, and now she wanted an actual explanation. How the heck was he going to pull this off?

He didn't get a chance to though. The moment after she asked, the winds around them grew stronger, and suddenly there seemed to be a lot more snow flying around than usual.

Fuu looked around, her eyes growing wide with worry. "Snowstorm?" she asked.

Ven nodded gravely. "Maybe. Put your goggles on and hold onto me! We can't get separated! If one of us gets lost, who knows what'll happen?"

Fuu nodded. They both put on their goggles and locked their arms together. Ven cursed himself for not bringing any rope. They may not have been climbing any cliffs or anything, but it was still a stupid decision not to bring any rope. Then again, he thought they'd be at the cabin by now.

Before he could take a step forward, he felt Fuu pull him back. He looked back at her. "What?"

Fuu shook her head. "Too dangerous." She then pointed toward the direction they had just traveled from. "Go back."

Ven shook his head. "No! We have to keep going! We're almost there!" He looked around frantically, but it was no use. The storm was too thick to see through. Whether they were close to the cabin or not, he couldn't tell, but after going this far they must be close now, right?

Fuu couldn't believe Ven was being so unreasonable. "Ven!" she urged.

Ven turned back to Fuu. "Listen, I know it's crazy and all, but you just have to trust me, alright?" he asked desperately.

They stared at each other for a while, before Fuu reluctantly nodded. Ven smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be worth it!"

Fuu frowned. Somehow, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Ven was dead tired. They had been hiking for who knows how long, and the storm had only gotten worse as time went on. If Fuu hadn't locked her arm with his, they would have definitely gotten separated and most likely would have never found each other. Not to mention the fact that despite all of the winter clothing he had on, he was absolutely freezing. He looked around frantically. The cabin should be around here, so where was it?! Did they make a wrong turn or something?

All of a sudden, Ven felt something heavy pull him back. He looked back to see that Fuu had stopped walking, and was now holding onto his arm with both of hers.

Ven panicked. "Fuu!" he cried. He placed a hand on one of her cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked. He couldn't see all of Fuu's face under the scarf, goggles and hood she was wearing, but he was close enough to hear her teeth chattering uncontrollably. "Fuu, please talk to me!"

Fuu slowly nodded. Ven looked around frantically. "There must be some kind of shelter! Something to keep us out of this storm!" he thought. Then, he saw it. A black spot in the middle off all the white flying around them. He nudged her gently. "Come on Fuu." Fuu nodded and slowly followed.

As Ven escorted her to their only hope for survival, Ven watched painfully as Fuu was slowly walking alongside him. In the hopes of keeping her warm, he wrapped his arms around her, only to find out that she was shivering terribly.

When they had gotten closer to the black spot, the spot got bigger and bigger, until finally Ven could see that it was an entrance to a cave. Ven let out a sigh of relief. "Come on Fuu," Ven encouraged softly, "we're almost there. It's shelter." Fuu nodded, and they slowly made their way inside the cave.

He placed Fuu against one of the cave's walls and looked outside. The storm was growing stronger by the minute and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. "How could something like this happen?" Ven thought to himself in wonder, "The news didn't say anything about this, and neither did the owners of the cabin!" Ven scratched his head furiously in frustration. "Did this storm just come out of nowhere, or does nature just hate me or something?!" Ven then heard a large, long rumbling sound.

He looked around frantically, trying to see what was making it, when suddenly Fuu shouted, "Ven!"

He looked at her. "What?!"

Fuu shivered for a little bit, before shouting, "Come!" She beckoned him to come with her hand.

"Why?" Was she hurt?

Fuu just kept on prodding him with her hand. "Just come!" she shivered again, before adding, "And run!"

Ven didn't hesitate, and did what he was told. The moment he was by her side, he could hear the rumbling get louder. Just as he was by her side however, he could feel the cave shaking all around them. In fear, Ven held Fuu close and squeezed his eyes shut, fearing what would happen next.

When all the rumbling and shaking stopped, Fuu looked at Ven from the side of her eye, and said, in a voice muffled by Ven's face squeezing against hers, "Ven."

Ven opened his eyes and blinked. "Hmm?"

Fuu rolled her eyes, and said, annoyed, "Release."

"Oh!" Ven quickly let go and backed off to give her some breathing room. "Sorry," he apologized with a little laugh. His face then turned serious. "Are you okay? Are you still cold? I can give you my jacket if you want me to!"

Fuu shook her head. "Fine," she said quietly, a light blush appearing on her face. "Your hugs. Always warm."

Ven blushed back. "Oh." Things were silent for a moment, before finally, Ven smiled, and asked playfully, "Are you sure you're still not cold?"

Fuu blushed harder and kicked Ven back. "Ven!"

Ven laughed. "Kidding, kidding!"

He laughed a little more before Fuu said again, "Ven!"

Ven stopped laughing and looked at her quizzically. "What?"

Fuu pointed toward the entrance of the cave. "Look."

Ven turned around to find that the cave's entrance was completely covered by a wall of snow. Ven walked up to it and touched it. "I can't believe it! This thing's solid! How did this happen?" he asked, bewildered by their current predicament.

Fuu sighed. "Avalanche." she stated.

Ven looked at her. "Is that why you told me to come to you? Because you could feel the avalanche coming down on the mountain?"

Fuu nodded. "Yeah." She hit the wall she was leaning on. "Better feel."

Ven sighed. "Thanks. I could have been flattened by this wall of snow!"

Ven sat next to Fuu, and they sat there in silence for a moment, before Fuu asked, "Fire?"

"Oh! Right!" Ven got up quickly and started searching through his bag. He searched for what seemed like a minute, before stopping, turning around slowly, and asking with a weak smile, "Do you… have any wood?"

Fuu shook her head. "No." She later said with her hands indicating quotation marks, "'Pack clothes. Hiking.' You said." She put her hands down and asked, "Why?"

Ven gave her an awkward laugh. "We only have a fire lighter." He took it out and pressed the switch. Out came a small little flame from the tip. Fuu scowled. Ven raised his hands up to calm her down, "In my defense, I didn't think we'd be here of all places in this type of situation!"

"Ven!"

"I know I know, I'm stupid! I should have come prepared!" Ven thought for a moment before asking, "Do you have your cell phone?"

"…Why?"

Ven stared at his toes. "I… didn't bring mine."

"Excuse me?!"

"Please Fuu, let's just skip it! Do you have your cell?"

Fuu sighed. "Yes."

Ven let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Can you call someone over to help us?"

Fuu nodded. She took out her cell phone, but instead of dialing a number, she stared at it. She looked up and said, "No signal."

"Aw, come on!" Ven turned to the deeper part of the cave and screamed, "What did I do to deserve this Mother Nature?! What?! I implore you!" He heard a large rumbling sound and the ground shook for a moment. After it was all over, Ven turned to Fuu and asked, "I just made another avalanche, didn't I?"

Fuu, with a hard look on her face, slowly nodded, not even wanting to look at Ven anymore. "Indeed."

"I just made the wall of snow even harder to break through, didn't I?"

Fuu cringed at the thought. "Affirmative," she said, her voice having a tinge of anger in it.

Ven played with his fingers before asking, "I'm… sorry?"

Fuu couldn't believe he was trying this. "Doesn't cut."

Ven covered his face with his hands. "Yeah, I know." He went to sit by Fuu's side. "This is all my fault." He turned to look at her. "I should have let us turn back when we had the chance, and when you wanted to know what was going on… I just…." He shook his head and put Fuu's hands into his. "You are so loyal and so trusting and I used that against you. I know that I can never say this enough in a million years, but… I am so sorry."

Fuu looked at Ven for a moment before sighing, and asking quietly. "Explain now?"

Ven let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I guess I should." He rubbed his temples for a moment. "Did you remember this mountain, at all?" Fuu shook her head. "It was the same mountain that you and your parents used to go on to get to that cabin you guys used to go to somewhere around Christmas. Remember?"

Fuu thought for a moment. "Yes. Vividly." But then she turned to Ven and said, "Wrong one."

Ven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'wrong one'?" he asked incredulously.

"Sunset Mountain."

Ven nodded. "Yeah. Sonset Mountain."

Fuu got closer to his face. "SUN-SET. SUN."

"Wait, not SON-SET?"

"No."

"Then… I messed up the name of the mountain we were supposed to be going to in the first place?"

"Apparently."

"Aw, geez." Ven rubbed his eyes. "I even spent money on the 'cabin' too (some of it not even being my own)! I've been played!

After a moment of silence, Fuu asked, "Sonset?"

"The name of a Mexican guy or something, I don't know!" Ven cried. "Aw, I can't believe this!"

They waited for a moment, before Fuu asked, "Why?"

Ven looked at her. "'Why' what?"

"Do it?"

"…Why do it?" Fuu nodded. "Well… I just wanted you to like Christmas again."

"…How?"

"Well…" Ven shrugged, "Seifer told me all about the cabin, and how you and your family would go there and spend time together before or after Christmas, whenever you guys were free, and sort of celebrate Christmas there, and that ever since you stopped going, you've had to spend Christmas alone, and so I thought 'That must be why you don't like Christmas' and so I thought if we went to that cabin and stayed there for a day, then maybe you'd like Christmas again, or at least start warming up to it."

Fuu looked away and thought for a moment before saying, "…Too materialistic."

"Hm?"

"Christmas," Fuu said. "About family? Time together?"

Ven nodded. "Well yeah, but you can't really make someone like Christmas by just hanging out with them on Christmas, ya'know? It's got to be special."

Fuu smiled. She laid her head on Ven's shoulder and said quietly, "I guess."

Ven sighed. "Whatever. This whole thing was a bust anyway." He turned to her. "Some 'Christmas' this turned out to be, huh?"

Fuu shrugged. "Passable." She gave him a little smile.

Ven smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Just then, he remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He rushed to his bag and got out a box wrapped in gift wrap. "This is for you." He held it in front of her. "The cabin thing was supposed to help you like Christmas again. THIS is my Christmas present to you." She slowly took the gift and stared at it for a moment. "It's okay if you open it now!" he urged.

Fuu hesitated before she finally opening the gift. When she finally saw what it was, she stared blankly at it as she slowly lifted it out of the box.

Ven stared at her for a moment, waiting for a response, a reaction, but when none came, he asked quietly, "You remember what it is right? It's a Wayfinder." When no response was given, he sighed, and said, "I remember back when I introduced you to Terra and Aqua, and we showed you our Wayfinders. You seemed pretty interested in them, asking a lot more questions than usual and all. Wayfinders are symbols of people's relationships with each other, and how no matter what happens, they'll always find a way back to each other. An unbreakable bond. …And now that I think of it… I think that's what you've always wanted, isn't it? You want to spend time with your parents, who are always working; you're so loyal to those who you consider friends, like the Disciplinary Squad and me; and when it doesn't work out, you don't find any joy in it, like you don't find any joy in Christmas." Ven hesitated for a moment, before asking, "Am I right, Fuu?"

Fuu nodded, before saying with a cracked voice, "Very perceptive." She gave him a small hug and said, "Very thoughtful." After his initial shock, Ven smiled and hugged her back. After a moment of just hugging, Fuu's eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed, forced Ven off, and said, "My present… to you." Fuu took a deep breath and slowly placed her eye-hiding bang behind her ear, revealing her entire face in all its glory.

Ven was shocked. In all their months of dating, Fuu had never shown him her entire face before, and to his knowledge, she didn't show it to anybody, not even her parents, who just thought of it as a teenage trend. Ven looked at her and examined her face as a whole for the very first time. Surprisingly, there was nothing really to hide behind her bangs, just another ruby eye. But there was still something special about it.

Ven's lack of response worried Fuu a little bit, and she asked, hanging her head, "Disappointed?"

Ven shook his head. "No! Of course not! You're unexpectedly cute!" Fuu frowned. "I mean, when people look at you with that face of yours and that bang over your eye, people are like 'What's her problem' you know? And they don't expect someone so reserved, and mysterious and serious to be cute, but… you're cute! I'm being dead serious here! In fact, I'm actually really flattered! I'm the first one who's ever seen your face in its entirety!" He thought for a moment, before asking nervously, "I am the first one who's seen it, right?"

Fuu laughed. It wasn't cute, it wasn't sweet, it wasn't any type of laugh you'd find in a stereotypical soul mate, but it was natural, and it was real, something Ven loved about her. Everything about this girl was real. No secrets, no acts, just her, if you took the time to get to know her. "Correct."

Ven let out a big sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." They laughed for a moment before Ven finally got serious again. "But seriously. This is the best Christmas present I could ever ask for. You showing your face to me shows that you trust me, that I have a special place in your heart, that somehow, out of everyone you know, I've found some way to bypass those walls of yours and get to this side of you that you've been hiding from everyone else, this side of you that's… AMAZING. And this is exactly the type of gift that you would give someone. A thoughtful, special, loving…." Ven couldn't finish his sentence. The two were staring at each other. Fuu placed a soft hand on one of Ven's cheeks, then again with the other, and slowly drew him in, Ven not doing anything to stop her. After months of dating, they had never done what they were about to do right now. It was always on the cheek. Never a large amount at the same time on the cheek either. That type of stuff wasn't Fuu's thing, and despite the fact that Ven kind of wanted it more than her, he understood why she wanted it that way. Kissing all the time, kissing on the lips all the time, both were equally corny, and equally thoughtless. She wanted a real kiss, one that meant something, one that was thoughtful, and so until then, Ven waited patiently for that moment when a kiss like that would happen, and this was the perfect moment.

They kissed. And it was well worth the wait in Ven's opinion.

* * *

The next day, a loud, rumbling noise woke them up. As the two woke up, they clung to each other, wondering what was going to happen now (but not without Fuu covering her eye first). For a moment, they stared at the entrance to the cave, that was still currently covered by a wall of snow. Then, they saw the wall move, and there was a hole made in the middle of the wall. Ven went closer to the hole and yelled, "Hello?"

"Ven! Is that you! Please tell me that's you!" Ven recognized that voice.

"Aqua! Yeah, I'm in here, and Fuu's with me too!"

"Are you both okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Neither of you are hurt, are you?"

"No!"

"Alright!" she turned away from the hole, "Terra! They're in here!"

"Got it!" Terra shouted, as he did… whatever he was doing to bring down the wall of snow.

When the wall was finally taken down, Ven was greeted with hugs from his two older friends, leaving behind a big yellow machine. "Oh, thank goodness you two are alright!" Aqua shouted in relief.

"Yeah!" Ven shouted, hugging them back. "How did you guys find us?"

Terra motioned to two people standing behind them. "They told us where you were."

Ven and Fuu looked at the two people walking towards them. Fuu couldn't believe her eye. "Mom? Dad?" she screamed incredulously.

"Fuu, darling!" her mom cried, running up to her daughter and trapping her in a back-crushing hug.

"We're so glad you're safe!" her dad said, stroking his daughter's hair.

"But… how?" Fuu asked.

"We had a tracking device on your cell phone. We always knew – ow!"

Fuu's dad rubbed his toe while her mother hissed, "She wasn't supposed to know that dear!"

"Well how else are we supposed to explain it?" her father asked.

Watching from afar, Aqua looked at the look on Ven's face and giggled. "Ven, did you have a good time in there?"

"What?" Terra asked, surprised by Aqua's question, "Aqua, of course he didn't have a good time in there! It's freezing and they were trapped in a cave for a whole night!" He looked at Ven. "What's a 'sonset'?"

"I don't know!" Ven said. He turned his attention back to his girlfriend and her parents.

Fuu's mom looked at Ven and waved, shouting, "Thank you for taking care of our daughter!"

"It's definitely not going to happen again, that's for sure," her father muttered.

Fuu's mother gave him a disapproving look, and then smiled back at Ven. "We're going to take Fuu home now if it's alright with you!"

"Sure!" Ven shouted, smiling, "Go and spend Christmas together!"

"Actually today's Christmas Eve," Terra whispered.

Aqua elbowed him. "Doesn't really matter Terra." She turned to the family slowly hiking away. "Have a good Christmas!" she cried, waving to them.

To everyone's surprise, Fuu was the one to cry back, "Merry Christmas to you too!"

Ven smiled. After what they had just experienced, maybe he was more interested in the day after Christmas.


End file.
